


Unlocked

by zeroxfortyfive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Hugging, Marinette is brave, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroxfortyfive/pseuds/zeroxfortyfive
Summary: Marinette has gotten in the habit of leaving her roof hatch unlocked. Who knows who might swing by...?A short Marichat oneshot just for fun!





	Unlocked

She had gotten in the habit of leaving the roof hatch unlocked. In a city full of akumas, it probably wasn’t the smartest decision she could make. Whenever her parents came upstairs, she was often on the receiving end of the usual “what if an akuma attack happens” lecture. She couldn’t exactly explain to them the real reason the latch stayed open, though. Somehow, she figured that _Paris’ loyal superhero tends to drop in whenever he’s lonely_ wouldn’t fly as a good excuse.

Speaking of which, she was glad she remembered to unlock it after her last reprimand. Working on her latest designs at her desk, she was startled out of her reverie by an all-too-familiar tapping at the hatch. He was fully aware she left it open for him. He was just too much of a gentleman to drop in truly unannounced. With a small smile to herself, she stepped out of her chair and pushed the hatch open. Hands from up top brushed against hers as her hands broke momentarily into the cool Paris air. Night had fallen a few hours ago, and the lack of sun cast Paris into a perfect chill.

“You must be cold tonight, Kitty,” she teased as he slipped gracefully through the hatch, landing with almost no noise.

“Well, I know the easiest way to warm up,” he shot back, eyebrows wiggling.

She giggled, a strange mix of humor and anticipation. She loved this dance they did every time. Being with Chat was one thing, but doing it without him knowing who she was added a whole new layer to her enjoyment. What would he think, knowing that every time he visited, he was in Ladybug’s home? What would he think, knowing every time he pressed his soft lips to hers he was really losing himself in the touch of his bug?

A small blush crept onto her face as her mind began to run with the thought. Her desk lamp was the only light in the dark room, but she couldn’t hide it from Chat’s night vision. Moving closer, he pulled her from behind into a warm, tight hug. Marinette sunk into Chat’s body, sighing gently as she leaned into his chest. His trip out through the cold night air left his suit chilly to the touch, but lacing her fingers through his, she could feel just how _warm_ he was underneath. The pair stayed like that for a few moments, both enjoying the feeling of closeness. As sweet as it was, she knew he wasn’t here to just cuddle. As the thought crossed her mind, she felt a gloved hand slowly make its way down the front of her body. She tensed slightly, excited by the new development. The hand made its way down, pausing directly above the hem to her fluffy pajama pants.

Always the gentleman, she thought. She had hoped he would keep going, but she knew he was waiting for her okay. Reaching one hand up behind her, she ran her fingers through his blonde locks, nodding. Taking the sign, the hand made its way under her waistband. She knew the claws on his fingers could tear through the loose fabric easily, but his touch was gentle and precise. She gasped a little as his fingers made their way under the elastic of her panties, coming to brush up against her sex. The anticipation had already gotten the better of her, and she could feel Chat’s breath hitch a little when he discovered how wet she already was.

“I see we’ve been getting ready?” he teased, voice breathy in his ear.

“You…you sure don’t make it easy to keep under control,” she muttered, grip in his hair tightening. She wasn’t much for words at the moment. He smirked, running a finger carefully up and down her folds. She let out a small whine as his finger continued its intricate choreography. Having practiced many times, it knew all the steps. It knew all the little places to press, the small areas to tease, the spots that filled her legs with _fire_. Her breaths were coming in hot pants now. She had only been under his touch for a few minutes, but it was enough for her lust to overcome her. What had started as an enticing rush in between her legs had erupted into something blazing. She ground her hips into his hand, trying desperately to get any more friction.

Sensing her readiness, Chat withdrew his hand. He was met with a longing whine as her hips rolled against his, eager to continue.

“Not yet, princess, we’ve only just started,” he said, voice a little rougher than before.

Marinette wasn’t about to stand for it. She hadn’t been expecting it, but his touch was especially hard to resist tonight. Stepping away from his body, she turned to face Chat. Her sudden movement caught him by surprise, and she could see his confident bravado falter for a moment. Grinning, she pushed him back onto her plush bed. She usually let Chat take the lead during these meetings, but tonight she wanted to give more than she got. He met her smile with a grin of his own, closing his eyes in mock relaxation.

“You have to be watching for this part,” she said, rather abruptly. One eye peeking open, he started at her with interest.

Waiting a moment for his full attention, Marinette hooked her thumbs around her pants. Agonizingly slowly, she slowly slid them, panties and all, off her hips. As she slowly moved, she could feel Chat’s gaze inspecting every inch of her. She wasn’t fully sure, but she thought she might have seen his tongue flick out slightly as her crotch came into view. Blushing even deeper now, she climbed onto the bed and on top of Chat. She was careful not to let their bodies touch, as she wanted to tease him as much as he had her. She could see that he wasn’t expecting this turn of events, but the stiffness building in his crotch and the hungry look in his eyes betrayed his interest.

Sitting back on her haunches, she tenderly ran one hand over his bulge. He hissed slightly at the contact, erection straining against the suit.

“You know what you have to do,” she whispered, voice dropping a timbre.

He nodded, running one hand along the lower half his body. It was a convenient trick. Tikki and Plagg hadn’t seen it necessary to teach their masters the partial de-transformation when they were younger, but on the cusp of graduating lycée and growing up, the kwamis could tell it was necessary information to convey. With a shimmer, the lower half of Chat’s suit disappeared. Marinette stared hungrily for a moment. Where there had just been smooth, textured black, there was  flushed, excited pink. The suit only disappeared a little above his hips, keeping Chat’s toned chest and stomach hidden from view. Taking in her quarry, she was glad to see the most important part was there for her. She gingerly grabbed the his shaft, slowly and deliberately pumping its length. He groaned in response, grateful for the touch.

She continued her motions for a few moments, looking lovingly into his eyes as she repaid the favor. Growing tired of the repetition, she briefly leaned down to kiss the tip of his shaft. Careful to not give into the growing urge to take the whole thing in her mouth, she ran her tongue along his length, the warm wetness a stark contrast from the firmness of her grip. She had only been moving for a minute or so before she heard a groan of protest from her cat.

“Would you…god _damn_ you’re good…mind skipping straight to the main event?” he asked, eyes suddenly full of an enticing lust.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she grinned. Reaching for her usual stash in her bedside drawer, she drew out a condom. Unwrapping the black wrapper, she slid it down his length, making sure it stayed well and taut. Lifting her hips above him, she placed his tip directly onto her entrance, eliciting a sigh from the both of them. He hadn’t even entered her, and he could already feel the warmth dripping from her slit. Wasting no time, Marinette slowly lowered her hips. She leaned forward, using his arms as balance as he slowly sunk himself into her. Marinette moaned, relishing in the feeling of fullness as his cock made its way deeper and deeper into her. He loved the feeling of stretching her out, claiming every inch of her. After what felt like an eternity, her hips came to rest on his. The two sat for a moment, breathing heavily, adjusting to the intense sensation. No matter how many times they did it, it was always overwhelming initially.

Recovering first, Marinette slowly raised herself up before lowering back down, faster than before. Her movements drew a cry from the back of Chat’s throat, a guttural gasp of want. She continued her rhythm, accompanied by the sound of her own sighs and moans. This was her favorite position. She loved being able to see the whole sight of Chat lost in physical bliss, admiring the way his head rolled back into the sheets as she quickened her bounce. He was in absolute heaven. Never had anything felt so good to him than her silky warmth. The feeling of cold air on his length as she lifted off was a stark contrast to the warm wetness waiting for him on every stroke down. Each time she lifted off was another agonizing wait until her hips came to meet his, heightening the pleasure he felt.

The two continued, pace slowly quickening. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they started, his mind a total blur of sensation and lust. He was slowly becoming aware of  Marinette tightening around him with each bounce. Listening closer, he could hear the clear signs of her oncoming orgasm through her ragged breaths. Seeing the chance to bring that wave faster, he grabbed Marinette by the hips and flipped her onto her back, still buried inside of her. She squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement, but let out an even deeper moan as he thrust inside of her. It only took a few thrusts at the new angle to send her over the edge. His body brushing against her clit with each thrust, she felt the familiar yet intense wave of release wash over her body. She could feel her legs shaking as she let the intense pleasure take control. Almost as if in response to her own crest, she could feel Chat’s rhythm begin to falter. She wrapped her arms around his back, clawing at the exposed skin in an attempt to keep herself stable. The extra contact was all it took for Chat. She felt the initial twitch of his cock sending an extra wave of bliss coursed through her body. With a few deep grunts, he emptied himself inside of her, the sudden and intense thrusts squeezing the last drops of orgasm out of Marinette. Shuddering against her body, Chat spent his last and rolled off her, panting hard. The two lay next to each other, chests heaving, letting the wonderful glow wash over them. She took his face into her hands, planting a sweet, deep kiss on his face.

Their bliss was interrupted by a thumping from the downstairs entrance to Marinette’s room. The sound ran through Marinette’s blood like ice. She broke the kiss, forcing him as far away as she could in the confines of her small loft bed.

“Honey, are you alright up there? It sounds like you left your window open, is the wind making it rattle?”

“Uh…ah…yeah! Silly me…” she shouted back, pulling Chat up and gesturing for him to get out.

As if the situation couldn’t get any more awkward, Marinette’s father burst his head through the trapdoor. “It was making an awful banging sound down here, and I just wanted to- _oops_!”

He stopped short, seeing the confused (and dare he say, worried?) look on his daughter’s face. The angle from his head to her loft bed was enough to obscure everything from her face down, but he could clearly tell he was interrupting something. Marinette hoped she was playing the _you just woke me up_ card well, but the heat on her cheeks dared to give her ruse away. Faking a quiet yawn, she smiled back at her father. “I’ll be sure to shut that. Good night, Dad. Love you.”

Her father gave a warm smile back, replying with a _good night_ of his own, shutting the hatch behind him.

Waiting a moment to make sure he had disappeared, Marinette rolled back over to Chat, who had pulled his body together, clearly trying to make himself as small as possible.

“That was _paw-_ sitively embarrassing,” he blurted out. Marinette rolled her eyes, giving him a small kiss anyways.

“You better get going before he decides to come back.”

“You’re right. We don’t want this cat out of the bag…” The finger guns accompanying the joke were too much for her to bear, and she strode across the room, dramatically unlocking the hatch for him.

“Until next time, _mon cher_ ,” she whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek. He hoisted himself up and out, a satisfied smile on his face. Locking the hatch behind him, she crawled up back into her covers.

Such were the dangers of keeping her roof hatch unlocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something for now! I'm thinking of doing more longform stuff eventually, but I'm also having fun with these little interludes. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
